With the dramatic increase in use of mobile devices in recent years, it has become more important now than ever before that a user's files be synchronized between multiple devices. A single user may operate on a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, and mobile phone, editing the same document at different times on different devices. This issue is only going to become even more important as additional mobile devices, such as wearable computers and vehicle-based computers become popular mechanisms for editing files.
Problems, however, may be encountered as the synchronization of files across devices become more complex. Specifically, users may wish to share folders containing files with other users, which adds significant complexity to the management of files across multiple devices.